marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
MarissaTheWriter Wiki:Maintenance/Solved
This is where issues brought up and then solved in MarissaTheWriter Wiki:Maintenance are moved. IMPORTANT: Do not edit any of the entries that have appeared here. Infoboxes Written by: ASBusinessMagnet *Any page that uses Template:Infobox (fixed by ASBusinessMagnet) The MTW Wiki pages used to use a one-size-fits-all infobox, in which you had to write your own sections along with their details for the thing that you were describing. Unfortunately, every other wiki out there (including Wikipedia itself) uses specialized infoboxes, which already state what you are supposed to specify. Forms of this were also beginning to appear in the MTW Wiki, as an infobox as used for a character would usually have the sections "Original name and work", "First appear(s) in", "Species", "Gender", "Age" and "Living place". This section was meant to be a hub to formalize these infoboxes, create separate templates, and update any page that uses Template:Infobox to use one of the newly created templates. Notes on infobox specifications Green - should use a standardized year/month/day template which would conveniently list the thing's age Infoboxes created as part of this project Each infobox has its specifications listed as originally proposed and implemented; they might have changed after this entry was marked as solved. *Template:InfoboxPerson **Real name **Other nicknames **Gender **Pronouns (only for non-binary genders; use Template:Pronouns) **Birth date **Death date **Nationality (only should be specified if it differs from country they live in) **Living place **Social media ***User page (i.e. FANDOM) ***FanFiction.Net ***Archive of Our Own ***Tumblr ***MST website **Fictional identity ***Main page (if a fictional identity has its own page, specify this and nothing else) ***Name ***First appearance ***Species ***Gender (only note if their gender identity is different between fiction and reality) ***Pronouns (only for non-binary genders; use Template:Pronouns) ***Age ***Living place ***Education ***Occupation ***Relations (see "Family trees") *Template:InfoboxFabricatedPerson **Creator **Other users **Alleged details ***Name ***Gender ***Pronouns (only for non-binary genders; use Template:Pronouns) ***Nationality (only should be specified if it differs from country they live in) ***Living place **Social media ***User page (i.e. FANDOM) ***FanFiction.Net ***Archive of Our Own ***Tumblr ***MST website **Fictional identity ***Main page (if a fictional identity has its own page, specify this and nothing else) ***Name ***First appearance ***Species ***Gender (only note if their gender identity is different between fiction and "reality") ***Pronouns (only for non-binary genders; use Template:Pronouns) ***Age ***Living place ***Education ***Occupation ***Relations (see "Family trees") *Template:InfoboxPeopleGroup **Main website **Forming date **Members **Social media ***User page (i.e. FANDOM) ***FanFiction.Net ***Archive of Our Own ***Tumblr ***MST website **Fictional identity ***Main page (if a fictional identity has its own page, specify this and nothing else) ***Name ***First appearance ***Leadership ***Members ***Base of operations ***Establishment date ***Disbanding date *Template:InfoboxStory **Author(s) **Pseudonym (out-of-universe stories only; for in-universe stories, "Author" under "Fictional details" should be specified) **First posted **Last updated **Status (upcoming, in progress, completed, on hiatus, abandoned) **Availability ***FanFiction.Net ***Archive of Our Own ***Elsewhere **Fictional details ***Author ***Date of writing ***Copies owned by (obviously, only people other than the author should go here) **Series 1 ***Preceded by ***Succeded by **Series 2 ***Preceded by ***Succeded by **... *Template:InfoboxCharacter **Original name and work **First appearance **Species **Gender **Pronouns (only for non-binary genders; use Template:Pronouns) **Age **Living place **Education **Occupation **Relations (see "Family trees") *Template:InfoboxFaction **Original name and work **First appearance **Leadership **Members **Base of operations **Establishment date **Disbanding date *Template:InfoboxSpecies **Original name and work **First appearance **Native location **Other locations **Specimens *Template:InfoboxLocation **Original name and work **First appearance **Establishment date **Destruction date **Located in *Template:InfoboxEvent **Original name and work **First appearance **Organizer **Location **Date *Template:InfoboxObject **Original name and work **First appearance **Owned by **Creation date **Destruction date *Template:InfoboxInUniverseMedia **Original name and work **First appearance **Creator (would change depending on the type of media; "publisher" for newspapers, "production company" for plays/movies, "author" for books, etc.) **People involved **Release date Conclusion The MTW Wiki now uses specialized infoboxes. As a result, Template:Infobox has been deleted.